Voyage pour L'amour
by MissyKate97
Summary: After the war Hogwarts has recovered and all students have returned to complete their education. But in the final term of their 7th year, what will unfold for Hermione & Draco?  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Voyage pour l'amour

Chapter 1

***AUTHORS NOTES* Set 1 year after the war the castle has been repaired & Hogwarts has returned to normal. Professor McGonagall is headmaster & everyone has returned to continue their education.**  
><strong>Hermione never got together with Ron.<strong>

Holidays had rolled by uneventfully for a young, mature Hermione Granger. She had spent the break at the Burrow with her best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & the rest of the Weasley family. Hermione had grown quite close to Ginny, the youngest & only daughter of the Weasley family, over the past year. Hermione had never had many girl friends so she enjoyed the time spent gossiping, shopping and doing girly things with Ginny away from the chaos caused by the boys.

It was the day before the last school term of the year commenced again, Ginny & Hermione were busily packing their trunks with all the essentials when a loud crash sounded in the kitchen, everyone ran to check what the commotion was about. As they stepped into the small, crowded kitchen Hermione spotted 4 owls flapping madly around the kitchen knocking frying pans & other utensils off of shelves and benches. Ginny smoothly moved her way to the centre of the room and calmly lifted her arms forming a landing spot for the owls, she had always had a way with animals ever since she managed to tame Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, he had let Ginny bath, brush & cuddle him without decapitating her.  
>The owls sensed her calm aura and settled down on her outstretched arms, Hermione helped her untie the rolls of parchment from the owls.<br>She, Ginny, Harry & Ron each had one addressed to them, Hermione excitedly unrolled the letter it read;

"Dear Miss Granger,

I am writing to inform you that the school term will be commencing on the 16th of May not the 17th.

The Hogwarts Express will be departing at 7:30 pm on the 15th of May.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Sincerely  
>Professor M. McGonagall"<p>

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron "We're going to miss the train!"

Hermione glanced at her watch, it was already 6:45pm!  
>Everyone scurried up to there rooms to collect their things, She heard multiple thuds, bashes &amp; other destructive noises as Harry &amp; Ron tossed their trunks down the staircase. They all assembled in front of the Weasley fireplace and bid their goodbyes &amp; thanks to Mrs &amp; Mr Weasley.<br>The only way to get to Kings Cross in time would be to use the Floo connection which lead to the small fireplace on Platform 9 3/4.

Several seconds later they arrived in the hustle and bustle of the platform, families where everywhere wishing their children good luck. The Golden Trio, plus Ginny, boarded the train and quickly found an empty compartment, settling in for the journey.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Voyage pour l'amour"

***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER***

Hermione POV

As the train bustled along the tracks, the compartment doors slide open to reveal Draco Malfoy & his cronies Blaise Zabini, Crabbe & Goyle.

"Well, well, well what's this? The Golden Trio plus Weaslette?" sneered Draco from the doorway  
>"oh piss off Malfoy" hissed Ginny<br>"Jeez bit feisty today, huh red?"  
>"Malfoy, is there a point in you being the annoying pest you are around us?" I snapped at the tall blonde boy.<br>His icy eyes bore into, what felt like my soul, he smirked as a squirmed under his gaze.  
>"Ah, Granger not really" he sneered beginning to slide the compartment doors shut "but isn't that why ur such a know-it-all?" and with that he disappeared with his gang.<br>I was furious the anger building inside me like a volcanic eruption, Ginny made me focus on my Head Girl badge, this always calmed me down, however today was a different story I had managed to survive 7 years with Malfoy without snapping completely and turning him into a pile of ash. But today he had pushed my buttons to far as I barged out of the little cabin after Malfoy.  
>I found him leaning against the train wall looking distastefully at a couple of first years, who Crabbe &amp; Goyle where pushing around. I walked straight up to Malfoy and dragged him into an empty compartment and shut the doors and drew the curtains.<p>

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist spinning me around and forcefully crushing our lips together, I automatically kissed him back my hands running through his blonde hair. I smiled against his lips as our tongues began to dance for dominance he pulled me closer, if that was possible, to his gorgeous, muscly body. He moaned as I bit his lip gently, I could feel him getting excited so I pulled back from him untangling my fingers from his luscious hair.

"I've missed you baby" I melted when he called me baby.

"Not as much as I've been missing you" I smiled at him, lightly pecking him.

"Well, our little show certainly worked like a charm" I nodded as he sat down pulling me on his lap.

"Yes it seemed to impress them, but I really do hate acting like I hate you around Harry & Ron"

"I know you do beautiful" he sighed as a rested my head on his chest "Wait, have you told Ginny about us?" he questioned glancing down at me

"oops..?" I grinned in a childish manner "It just slipped out over the holidays, she promised not to tell anyone & she's going with our little façade." I assured him before kissing his neck, he relaxed under me wrapping his arms, possessively, back around my waist.  
>Their was a light knock on the door, it startled us as we immediately jumped to either side of the compartment, I peeked out of the blinds, it was only Ginny. I let her in and she ran full speed at Draco, squeezing him in a quick hug before backing away. Draco just stood there shocked, I laughed at the stunned look on his face.<p>

"Now Draco, you have to listen to me." said Ginny firmly to him " if you hurt my Hermione, I'll hurt you. I'll hunt you down and cut you balls off" she looked at him with a deadly stare, before playfully punching his arm and walked over to me. Then she glared back at him with all seriousness "I'm not joking"  
>Then began dragging me out of the compartment.<br>"We need to go get changed into our robes before we reach school"

I glanced back at Draco to see him standing there still in shock, I couldn't help giggling.

Ginny pushed me into a long, spacious room. It had cubicles along one side of the room and mirrors & a long bench with sinks on the other side, above the sinks hung the four house banners.  
>"You guys are so cute!" Ginny said grinning at me whilst checking all the cubicles where empty.<br>"Ok, all clear" she sang hoisting herself up on the bench between two sinks. "Tell me everything!"  
>"I've told you everything Ginny" I scowled at her<br>"no you have not 'Mione" grabbing my shoulders and shaking me vigorously "You haven't told me how you to hooked up, now tell me or I'll tell Ron & Harry about your secret." she grinned at her trial at blackmail.  
>"Fine you pushy little girl" I glared at her "it was half way through last term-;"<p>

*FLASHBACK*  
>I marched down the corridor of the library towards a very intimate scene between Ronald Weasley &amp; Lavender Brown. I had been studying, as usual, three book isles away from them when I was detracted by the giggles &amp; moans of the two of them. As much as I love Ron, as a brother, he really gets on my nerves with his retarded little tramp of a girlfriend. They where always all over each other, they had pet names (shudder) &amp; where constantly escaping to empty rooms to makeout etc. I wanted to barf every time I saw them.<p>

All the lamps had been extinguished, and Lavender had her legs wrapped around Ron's waist and her hands tangled in his moo of ginger hair.  
>I had to stop this, this monstrosity before they went to far and she ended up pregnant.<br>I tried coughing to get their attention, nothing the moans only grew louder.  
>Lavender screamed out in pleasure then complete shock overcame her as she opened her eyes and spotted me standing there wide eyed at them.<br>"Hermione what the hell are you watching us for? Jealous are you?" she sneered at me moving away from a startled Ron, she hastily pulled her dress back into place as Ron backed into another isle to avoid conflict with me and to get dressed back into his robes.  
>"Why would I be jealous of you, Lavender?" I glared at her, knowing the truth in her words had hit me hard.<br>"Coz' you can't get a guy of your own? You're such a pathetic loser Hermione, who will be alone forever" she smirked "Ha you'll most likely due a virgin, because who would want you with your frizzy bush you call hair?" she laughed evilly as she walked towards me till she was in my face "You better go back to your dorm and cry yourself to sleep Granger, you know I'm right" she whispered into my ear then turned flicking her long sandy hair in my face and skipped off into the darkness.

I heard footsteps and a door opening and closing as they left. My head was spinning as my mind repeated her words I staggered back towards my study spot as my vision blurred with tears, I tripped over and landed on the hard concrete floor with a smack, I curled my knees up in to my chest and lay there crying my eyes out, she was right no one will ever love me, I'm just an unwanted no body I thought as my years began forming a pool beside me. I was aware that me forehead was in pain I commanded my hand to check if I was bleeding but I couldn't move. Blackness consumed me as a felt someone lift me off the cold hard floor into their strong yet gentle embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER***

Still in flashback

Draco POV

I was doing my patrol round past the library when two figures rushed out of the library doors hand-in-hand. Quickly moved behind a pillar as the ran towards me  
>"Ronnie she'll be fine I promise!" whined the girl, obviously the annoying Lavender brown.<br>"But she looked so crushed when you had your little out burst at her.." replied the Weasel  
>"Hermione's capable of looking after herself, trust me a loser like that will bounce back easily from my insults" she sneered as they disappeared in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.<br>I rushed into the library and followed the path of light and found a high pile of books and Hermione's evil cat on a study desk, but no sign of her.  
>In the distance I heard sobs, I figured that must be her<br>"Lumos" I whispered to my wand it was quite dark alone the isles of the library, I rounded the corner of the restricted section and found a crumpled Hermione on the ground ins ball, she looked so helpless.

I silently rushed towards her so I wouldn't startle her. A small red pool of liquid was beside her angelic face, she had a gash on her head, she must have fallen over. I scooped her off the floor, her eyes had blazed over.  
>"Hermione?" no response, shit what was I going to do?<br>I cradled her in my arms, running out of the library up towards the Head student dorm.

I rushed into our cosy common room and laid her down on the couch, I ran into the little kitchenette and grabbed a damp towel, a glass of water & some pain killers.

I knelt down beside Hermione on the floor, and cleaned the blood up from her forehead, her eyelids began to flutter, I continued to clean her wound. She opened her eyes abruptly and tried to sit up but failed as I pushed her back down on the couch.  
>"Wha-what are you doing Malfoy?" she looked at me with an angry tone in her voice<br>"I found you in the library and-" she cut me off  
>"You where stalking me?"<br>"No, No! I was doing my nightly patrol and I saw Weasel & Brown run out of the library, they where talking about you-"  
>"What did they say?"<br>"Um.. Something about you being in a cat fight with Brown"  
>"Oh.." she looked away from me "So, Malfoy why would you care if I died or not?"<br>Shit, I can't tell her I like her, that would be weak and she'd probably injure me in some way.  
>"I just wanted my hero moment, Granger" I grinned "Anyway you need to take these" I grabbed her 2 painkillers and the glass of water and handed them to her. Got up and began walking towards my room<br>"Wait, Draco" I stopped dead in my tracks, she called me Draco not Malfoy she's never done that before. I turned around to stare at her beautiful face "Thanks for finding me and cleaning me up, I really appreciate it" she smiled sweetly at me, I smirked like an idiot.  
>"Anytime Hermione, anytime"<br>"You just called my Hermione, not Granger? Are you alright?" she questioned playfully  
>"Well I figured it was ok, since you did call be Draco before" she blushed<br>I wish she wouldn't do that, it makes me want to grab her perfect face and kiss her & never let go of her till I die.  
>However I had to keep up my calm cool exterior.<br>"Are you feeling better now?" god what the hell was that Draco!  
>"Yeah still a bit dizzy though and a little cold" thank god she didn't notice my inner battle with my mind.<br>"Here" I walked over to her and took off my shirt and wrapped it around her, she was staring at my bare chest, she looked mesmerized by my muscles. I let out a chuckle grabbing her attention again.  
>"Oh, um, sorry" she said squirming under my gaze "ah thanks for the shirt, I think"<br>I continued chuckling so she slapped my arm playfully.  
>"Do you need a hand up to your room?" I asked politely trying not to sound like a sleazy git.<br>"No I think I'll be fine thanks" Why the hell did I ask her that now she thinks I'm trying to take advantage of her! God Draco your such a retard.

She stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the stairs leading up to her room, she began to stumble and I ran and managed to grab her before she hit the hard floor.  
>"Actually I think you do need my help" I grinned at her. She just nodded.<p>

For the second time tonight I swooped her into my arms and carried her up to her room but stopped at her password locked door, I looked at her expectantly.  
>"Oh sorry." she looked towards the portrait of the lion on her door and muttered "Love" and it swung open.<p>

I carried her to her bed and laid her on the mountain of crimson & gold pillows.  
>"Can you grab my pjs please?" she pointed towards the large walk-in cupboard. I nodded and headed into her closet.<br>God it was huge, rows after rows of clothes.  
>"Where are you pjs, Hermione?" I yelled out of her closet<br>"Second draw on the left"  
>I pulled out a pair of shorts &amp; a tank top, Wow she didn't sleep in much I could feel myself smirking.<br>I gave them to her and helped get up, guiding her to her bathroom.  
>She shut the door and I listened incase she fell over again.<p>

She soon opened the door but tripped on the carpet and fell into my arms.  
>She gazed up at me, I was captivated in her big brown eyes. On the spur of the moment I swooped in and kisses her pink full lips, I was surprised that she kissed me back.<br>My arms wrapped securely around her small waist as her fingers laced into my hair.  
>She moaned softy as my tongue swept across her bottom lip, asking for permission which she granted.<br>Our tongues met and it sent a shiver through our bodies as our chemistry sparked. To my disappointment she pulled away from me, ending our kiss.

"Wow Draco that was amazing" she smiled widely, Gosh I loved that smile.  
>"I can say the same" she blushed but looked never tired and worn out from all her crying. I guided her back to her bed, she laid down but grabbed my hand.<br>She shuffled over and pulled me down next to her, she wrapped my arms around her waist and rested her head on my chest, she looked completely peaceful and happy just as I felt.  
>Moments later unconsciousness claimed us.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER***

Hermione's POV

I began to stir from my peaceful sleep, all the memories from last night flooded back cramming my head with images and thoughts. I shifted in my crimson sheets only to find them empty. I was sure that Draco had slept next to me last night, I remembered climbing into my bed and pulling him down next to me and placed his arms round my waist and falling asleep contently in his fit, protective arms. But where was he now?  
>As the tought entered my head I was overtaken by pain in my forehead, I faintly remember falling and bashing my head in the library, wait why was I in there so late last night?<br>Oh yes studying for the positions test next week.  
>Why had Draco left me? He obviously doesn't love me like I've loved him since the day I saw him on the platform in Kings Cross.<br>God Hermione how could you let yourself get tangled up in this mess? What is one of your mottos?  
>Always listen to your brain NOT YOUR HEART!<br>Just before the self loathing began entirely and I was taken over by tears, I was brought back to reality when my door swung open to reveal a very handsome Draco. His blonde hair fell in his icy eyes, making him look like an adorable child, only then did I notice his bare chest, it was pale but had muscles in all the right places his dominate six-pack completed his flawless body, he was so damn hot!

He noticed me checking him out, I blushed and looked down, realising I slept in my short-shorts and a tight tank top. All I could think tony self was "God Hermione, Draco must think your such a desperate loser dressed like this"  
>Suddenly he was next to me, how did he move so quietly? His fingers laced through mine, just having him hold my hand so sweetly had the butterflies manically zooming through my stomach. Why was he being so nice to me? He's hated me for the past 7 years? What was going on?<br>I had to mentally slap myself to regain consciousness from my mental babble.  
>"Good morning, Hermione" she almost sighed.<br>"Morning, um Draco, sorry to sound abrupt but why are you being so nice to me? You hate me?" Like everyone else, I mentally added  
>"I don't hate you Hermione, I, um I never have" I could see the debate he was having with himself in his eyes<br>"Please don't lie to me, I don't need another person taking pity on me because they think I'm a pathetic, unlovable loser" I said removing my hand from his.  
>"hey, hey you are not a pathetic unlovable loser! You're none of those things, and, and well," I cut him off<br>"Oh just spit it out Draco"  
>He looked hurt so I gently smiled encouragingly.<br>"You're far from unlovable! Because I love you" he rushed, I was in total and complete shock. He'd said he loved me.  
>"What kind of sick joke are you playing at Malfoy?" I almost snarled at him<br>"I'm telling the truth, I've loved you from the day I met you in our 1st year, I was just to proud and pigheaded to admit it. All these years I've been jealous of Potter & Weasel. They got to spend every moment of everyday with you. I feel like a total bastard for mistreating you over the years, I'm truly deeply sorry Hermione" he explained grabbing my small delicate hands locking them between his big strong ones.  
>I was still in to much shock to say anything, but I had to do something, I couldn't just sit here staring at him like a moron! "God Hermione do something!" I yelled at myself.<br>As I processed his words they began to unravel my tightly bound heart, they seeped in resuscitating it, injecting hope and love into it's empty shell.  
>As if he sensed my realisation to his words he asked quietly "Please don't leave me hanging like a moron suspended in air, Please tell me what you're thinking in that beautiful head of yours?"<br>I still couldn't speak, so I flung myself forward pressing my lips against his, as if it were second nature to him he kissed me back sweet & innocently, nothing like last night which was hot and amazing. This was so pure and delicate I never wanted to break away from him, to have him hold me in his strong arms for eternity would be heavenly.  
>He slowly broke the kiss, unfortunately, his love soaked eyes gazed straight into my soul.<br>"I love you too Draco Malfoy"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER***

Ginny's POV

*Back on the train, out of flashback*

Hermione had just finished telling me how Draco and her had found each others hearts, it was so cute! They where perfect for each other, just like Harry & I.  
>"Aww Hermione that's the cutest story I've ever heard!" I cried at her<br>"oh shut up Ginny" she scowled playfully at me.  
>Just then the change room door swung open and in waltzed Lavender Brown, her long hair was in its usual two plaits with ribbon bows tied on each, she was in a tight purple blouse with several buttons undone and skinny black jeans, she smirked at Hermione.<br>"Why hello losers" she sang, out of tune I may add.  
>"Hi skank, how was your holidays?" Hermione calmly replied whilst redoing her makeup.<br>Lavender was taken aback by her response, she was dumbfounded.  
>Hermione finished her makeup &amp; turned to Lavender, Hermione looked absolutely stunning, even if she was in her school robes, her makeup was done so that you couldn't really tell if she had any on or not. Lavender's jaw practically hit the floor.<br>Hermione walked forward till she was a few inches away from her.  
>"Lavender you really shouldn't open your mouth like that it's very unattractive" she said in a sickly sweet voice and then she lightly pushed Lavender's mouth closed, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.<br>I glanced back at Lavender she was still standing there looking utterly confused.

Hermione's POV

Once every student piled back into the once empty halls of Hogwarts, Draco & I made our way up to the Heads Dorm with our trunks. Once we where inside Draco pulled me into a long hug, I rested my head on his shoulder snuggling into his warm body. We stayed like this for what seemed like a fraction of forever until he kissed my hair and I moved my face to his, kissing his soft lips. I could see the hunger he had for me in his eyes but I wouldn't give it to him, well not until I'm out of school.  
>"But there is nothing wrong with a bit of teasing right?" I thought cheekily smiling against his mouth.<br>I pulled him down on the couch and straddled his lap not once breaking our kiss, I swear I just saw a fire burst into lustful flames in his eyes.  
>I couldn't help but giggle, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him and my arms wound around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair. He moaned when our tongues met, I shivered as he also did at the electric chemistry current surged down our spines. His hands where all over me, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing his flawless chiseled chest.<br>I decided to kick it up just 1 little notch and began slowly grinding against him, then our moaning joined in a lustful symphony. I decided he had had enough excitement for today so I abruptly stopped everything, although he contined to grind his hips against me so I had to climb off him. The look of pure desire on his face washed away to reveal a dissatisfied disappointed look on his handsome features, I was still standing in front of him and he took this opportunity to seize me dragging me over his shoulder. I was kicking and screaming "put me down!" but it wasn't helping. Suddenly I was thrown down on his emerald green bed. He lay down beside me staring deep into my eyes.

I just remembered I was still in my robes, I sat up and began removing them then he began to help me I moved away and said "oh no of you help me, we end up in trouble" I raised my eyebrow at him. He rolled over and signed dramatically into his pillows.  
>I skipped back to my room, got changed into my very short shorts and a tight tank, and returned to his room.<br>He appeared to be asleep so I quietly climbed into the covers moving closer to him then he pounced on me pulling me close against him. I rested my head on his chest once again snuggling into him and breathing in his calming aroma of mint & a mixture of things I could never name.  
>He pulled me closer I wrapped my leg around his waist as he wrapped his arms possessively around mine. I rested my hands on his bare chest, drawing little circular patterns on his skin.<br>He kissed my forehead whispering "I love you Hermione, always have, always will"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER***

Hermione's POV

It was 7 weeks after Draco & I had gone public with our relationship, thinking how angry Harry & Ron had been makes me sick.

It was during one of our free periods, we usually would have had Snape but after he passed McGonagall couldn't find a replacement so she was teaching potions to the 1st - 6th years and she had granted us the pleasure of having 4 free periods a week instead of our 7th year potion class. However, McGonagall had intending us to use these free hours to study or help younger students, none of did this and just hung around the common rooms, the Great Hall, the library or snuck off to Hogsmeade. Draco & I would usually escape to The Three Broomsticks to be together out of the judging eyes of our fellow peers but that day Draco had surprised me by deciding to go for a romantic stroll through the grounds, us much as I had objected to the idea his smoldering eyes broke down my defensive wall and persuaded me.

We had been walking and chatting for about 10 minutes when we reached Hagrid's cottage, the familiar scent if over cooked food & the sight of the friendly smoke puffs rising from his little chimney brought back thousands of memories and made me feel like the little adventurous girl I used to be.  
>My thoughts where interrupted by Hagrid's little wooden door being pushed open by Harry &amp; Ron.<p>

Draco & I set of sprinting towards the lake, checking every so often if Ron & Harry had seen us, they weren't following us so I hoped they hadn't see us.  
>Once we reached the lake Draco pulled me into his lap as we laughed and caught our breaths again. And I snuggled into his chest with his arms around my waist.<p>

About 5 minutes later I could hear approaching footsteps, however they didn't register to me who they might belong to until it was to late I was to consumed in listening to Draco's velvet voice telling me about what he wanted to do after school and such whilst he kissed my neck and held me tenderly.  
>I moved my head to the side so he could have more access to my neck and opened my eyes to see a very confused looking Harry &amp; an angry Ronald then all hell broke loose, they charged towards us, I could practically see the steam puffing from Ron's ears and Harry just looked confused and concerned.<p>

I shifted in Draco's lap making him aware of what was about to happen, he pulled me closer to him & I secured my head on his shoulder.  
>"What the hell are you going Hermione!" Ron screamed at me in rage "He's probably sucking your soul out and brainwashing you with his death eater skills" at this remark Draco stiffened underneath me, he hated being associated with those horrendous creatures. Draco has forever been apologizing for how they treated me and what his, now dead, aunt Bellatrix had done to me.<br>"How dare you call him that, Ronald!" I screeched back at him suddenly having the urge to rip his head off, but Hermione Granger does not solve anything with violence.  
>"what you're suddenly defending the ferret now?"<br>"Yes I am and he's not a ferret" I argued with him trying to suppress the urge to bash him.  
>He continued charging at us, once he reached me he began pulling me off Draco yelling "Let her go you filthy bastard"<br>I wrapped my arms around his chest holding tightly on to him.  
>"For Merlin's sake Ron calm the fuck down!" I yelled at him, surprising my self at my choice of language.<br>"Ron, mate listen to her" said Harry pulling him off of me. I smiled at him did he understand or had Ginny told him?  
>"Yes you should Ron" Draco calmly instructed to Ron, it was like a counter reaction it was intended to help calm the situation it only heightened the anger in Ron's eyes.<br>"Shut up you disgusting creature!" Ron had just pushed me to far, I kept up from Draco's lap with my hand ready to slap.  
>"Don't be a bastard Ron, how can you talk you're the one who's dating that pathetic skank Lavender!" I swung my slap at him it left a large red mark on is cheek "At least I love Draco unlike you, Ronald you don't have a lovable bone in that lanky body if yours" I yelled grabbing Draco's hand and rushing back to the castle.<p>

Once we reached our dorm I collapsed in tears on the common room floor, Draco picked me up in a cradle hold and carried me to my room placing me down in the bathroom cans began running a big bubble bath for me, he was such a gentleman unlike Ron, the thought only brought more tears streaming down my cheeks.  
>As I fumbled around for some tissues Draco went to fetch my pjs. He returned with my favorite fluffy teddybear, that I've had since I was 1 and only used when I was sick or sad because it smelt like home and always had a calming effect on me, he also brought my pjs &amp; a big mug of hot chocolate. Merlin I loved him.<p>

He left me to have my bath in peace, then returned when I was finished and in my pjs. He carried me over to my bed and we snuggled together. "Sorry I put you through that today, love" he whispered in my ear.  
>"It's not your fault, Ron was just being a bastard"<br>"Yes I know but we should have told them earlier like last term or on the holidays" he sighed  
>"Well what's done is done, we just have to survive each day as it comes right?"<br>"Yes I guess" he said kissing my hair "Breakfast should be interesting tomorrow" the last thing I remember was us chuckling until sleep claimed us.  
>*BACK TO PRESENT TIME*<br>It had been 7 weeks and Ron still hadn't accepted the idea of Draco and I, Harry however had understood surprisingly well, when I had confronted him on the issue he simple shrugged and explained that his mother had helped us win the war and he was an alright guy. I knew right then the Ginny had been working on him, I reminded myself I would have to thank her for that sometime, "if only she could work on her big brother" I thought with a depressing sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER***

Hermione POV

After breakfast, a week before the end of the year Professor McGonagall announced that Hogwarts would be throwing a ball to celebrate the graduation of the 7th year students.  
>"Every student will be expected to be partnered also parents, family &amp; close friends are welcome to attend the graduation ceremony the day after the celebrations" McGonagall regally addressed the hall then waltzed out of the room.<p>

Something caught my attention across the hall, it was my Draco, he was starring lovingly at me with his icy silver eyes. He flicked his head discreetly towards the empty foyer, I nodded back then rose quietly from my seat and sauntered out unnoticed.

I made my way up towards our dorm, when I was inside I flopped down on the couch awaiting Draco's entrance. My mind began thinking of what I was going to wear, my hair, my makeup, of course Ginny would want to do that and then my partner.  
>Obviously I wanted to go with Draco but we hadn't told anyone besides out friends &amp; I didn't know if he wanted to announce us to the school yet.<br>I was interrupted by Draco scooping me off the couch into his arms, my immediate reaction was to kiss him he sat back down on the couch pulling me on his lap, I turned to face him as he kissed my jaw line softly I was getting distracted and had to pull my line of focus back to the for front of my concentration.

"Draco, who will you be taking to the ball?" I asked abruptly.  
>He looked startled up at me<br>"Well you of course, love" he murmured against my soft skin.  
>I pushed him away cradling his flawless face in my hands.<br>"Are you sure?" I locked eyes with him.

"Yes, I love you and I want to show the world and you that I'm serious" he smiled up at me, then it faded as he added "unless you had someone else you wanted to go with besides me"

"Draco, Draco, Draco I only want to be with you." I explained as I kissed along his jaw "I've given you my heart but I wanted to be sure you wanted to take this step" I continued whispering in his ear, it sent a shiver through him.  
>Then he seized me in a big bear hug kissing me tenderly.<p>

"Baby, you own my heart and I am sick of being this coward who worries about people's opinions all I want is you, you're all that matters to me." I snugged into his chest breathing in the sweet mint scent that now had this homey feeling.  
>"Thank you, I love you"<p>

~~~~~~~

The next day I bounded out of our dorm, kissing Draco goodbye and skipped to Ginny with excitement & joy practically glowing off me.  
>"Ginny!" I yelled almost crash tackling her to the ground.<br>"Hermione what has gotten into you?" she grinned widely at me as I pulled her down on the couch next to me.  
>"I'm going to the ball with Draco! He told me he was sick of being this coward under the reign of the evil Malfoy, pureblood nonsense, although he said it better it was way more romantic" I frantically explained to her smiling face.<br>"Awww you guys! So so so adorable" she said in a singsong voice.

"now I need your help with my makeup, hair, dress well everything actually. Your the most talented girl I know so from now on I am your Barbie doll" she squealed in excitement, squeezing me tightly.

"Ok I have the perfect idea for you! Oh Merlin this is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah for you Gin."  
>"Hey do not be negative, do you remember how gorgeous you looked at the Yule Ball? Granted I had some help but mainly that was my idea and work" she told me sternly before dragging me out of her common room towards McGonagall's office.<p>

It was a free day for all years 6 and up. I trusted Ginny with her amazing design abilities and went with her willingly to Hogsmeade.

We walked into the first cafe in the main street, grabbed some food and sat down in the couches at the back of the cafe.  
>Ginny pulled out a small thick book and shoved it towards me.<br>"So I've been planning your outfit since McGonagall announced the ball, I'm sorry to say this but if I left you on your own to pick a dress you probably would end up looking worse then Ron did at the Yule ball." she sniggered at the last part I slapped her arm.  
>"I would not! How dare you even suggest such a tragic idea."<p>

"Mione just shut up and look through the book!" she said pushing the book closer to my hands.  
>"Sorry Gin" I mumbled as I began flicking through the book of gorgeous designs.<br>"Ginny these are seriously good!" I squealed at her.  
>"Glad you like them now I was thinking this one for you?" she stopped my flicking at a page with the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen.<br>"Yes, yes this is the dress!" I yelled at her.  
>She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the street to her favorite dress shop.<br>"Well I'm glad you like it because I've already had it made to your size" she admitted before ringing the service bell on the counter. A small lady with long blonde wavy hair apparated with a pop in front of us.  
>"ah my beautiful Ginevra" she said pulling Ginny into a tight hug. "and you my dear must be Hermione, yes?" I nodded in response as she pulled me in for a hug also.<p>

"Ginevra I have made the dress to your specifications, its in the back" she explained pulling us towards the back of the store.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER***

_HERMIONE POV_

Once I had the dress on Ginny led me, blindfolded, to the mirror in the middle of the back room.  
>As she pulled off the blindfold I gasped in amazement at how beautiful I looked.<p>

It was fitted to my mid thigh then cascaded to the floor in shimmering emerald green satin. I turned to inspect the back, it had a scooped bare back ending just below the small of my back with thin strips of stain crisscrossing over my back.  
>It was beaded all over the straps &amp; top of the bodice, it was absolutely gorgeous.<br>"Hermione you look positively stunning, who knew Slytherin colours would suit you so well?" Ginny said, I squeezed her tight and thanked the seamstress for her amazing work.  
>"Now get out of your dress and get changed please, Hermione while I fit Ginny for her gown" instructed the seamstress kindly.<p>

I returned to the back room to find Ginny standing in front of the giant wall mirrors donned in a floor length, light pink gown. It was fitted to her waist with layers of soft tule that fell elegantly to the ground.  
>"Oh my merlin Ginny you look amazing" I said from the edge of the room, laughing at her deep scarlet cheeks.<p>

Next stop was hair, we were greeted by two identical twin sisters, their long black curls framed their smooth coffee skinned faces.  
>They began pulling, cutting &amp; styling our hair, once we where done they spun us around so we could inspect our new looks.<p>

My think milk chocolate hair was done in a half up half down look, the majority of my hair was in big loose curls that cascaded down my spine with some strands pinned back off my face.  
>Ginny's flame red hair was pinned in an elegant side Spanish style bun with a small baby pink rose pinned to it, we both looked spectacular with our new hair styles before we left the twins taught me a few hair charms to tame my wild bush of hair.<p>

Within 6 hours we where returning to Hogwarts with tons of heavy boutique bags filled with shoes, makeup, accessories and plenty of other girly goods. Once I had thanked Ginny for her help I hurriedly made my escape from Ron & Harry in the Gryffindor common room and headed towards my own.

I dumped all my bags in my large cupboard and sank into my large comfy mattress & started to doze off when I was abruptly woken from my dream obscured memories by a loud thumping on my door. I lay there unable to move from my soft warm position hoping the person would change their mind and leave me in peace.

They didn't.

The bashing continued as I rolled off my bed and stumbled across my soft inviting carpet to my harassed door, swung it open to reveal a very drunk Ron & a tired Draco.

"What have you done?" I asked Ron

"I found him passed out on the stairs near the library" Draco answered for him

"Ron?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes to get his attention as he gazed off in to space.

"Hiya Miiinnneee" he slurred "Can I-I-I lay down maybe?"

"Sure" I pulled him across my room to my little love seat couch "Just don't puke or you're out, got it Ronald?"

"Yeah yeah Mr Cranky pants" he giggled then burped and rolled over and began snoring.

"Well I think he's out for the night, thanks for bringing him here" I said turning back to Draco who was still standing feverishly in my doorway.

"No problem, I was going to leave him there but I figured you'd get angry at me" he murmered with a childish smirk playing on his lips as he pulled me into a tender embrace.

"My my how the Slytherin prince has changed?" I chimed kissing him lightly on his collarbone, I shook with the effect from his rumbling chuckle.  
>"As much as I would love to see where this goes" I continued my trail of lip marks up his neck "I'm exhausted, love, you know big day of shopping" I kissed him quickly then pushed him out my room closing the door in his disappointed face.<p>

I placed a spare blanket over Ron trying not to disturb his uneasy sleep.  
>As I settled back into my semi warm bed with my cover wrapped tightly around me I began to snooze again when I heard Ron burst into uncontrollable sobs.<p>

"Mione? She she sh-" hiccup "she chea-cheated on me" blubbered the voice in the darkness

"Well that was predictable" I murmured quietly to myself "That's no good hey Ron? But you weren't seriously expecting that not to happen, right?"

"I thought she loved me, well that's what she told me when I caught her shagging that Blaise guy"

Poor Blaise now he's got Lavender sucking the life and other substances out of him, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him even though it was against every moral I have.

"Ron I am sorry, however you'll survive I promise. There're plenty of girls fighting for your attention you know?"

"Really?" his tone brightened as the idea of revenge flickered in his eyes. "Like who exactly?" a smirk appearing on his lips.

"um that Katie Bell girl, she's quite pretty?"

"Mmm, who else?"

"Astoria Greengrass?"

"Taken & a bitch"

"Right, Merlin you're fussy Ronald." I chuckled at him though he didn't look impressed. "What about that new girl?"

The start of last term at dinner McGonagall had introduced a new 6th year girl, Ebony Moreau. She had transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and apparently is half Veela.  
>Ebony was placed in Gryffindor and Ginny had become quite good friends over the time they shared together in their dorm.<br>Ebony's long blonde hair reached her hips, it had been enchanted to have long fire red streaks throughout it. She was very petit and like all Veela incredibly beautiful, everywhere she went she would have boys drooling over her and that included teachers. Ebony wasn't the brightest tool in Hagrid's shed but she managed to do a LOT of extra credit jobs to boost her grades to almost my academic levels in my 6th year. She was the hot topic of the rumor mill for quite a long time, I heard she is very talented with her mouth, not that I choose to listen to the rumors because they now mostly contain stories of Draco & I.

"What new girl?" Ron asked

"Ebony Moreau, the half Veela girl" at the mention of Veela Ron's whole attitude seemed to begin to glow

"Oh yes Ebony Moreau, she's quite beautiful isn't she Mione?"

"Yes Ron she is, if you like her" or think you have a shot with her "you should ask her to the ball"

"Do you think she'd say yes?" he looked worried now.

"I'm sure if you're really nice to Gin she might be able to help you alone there"

"Really?"

"Yeah maybe, look Ron I'm tired and I've got to sleep" I rolled over and snuggled into my toasty sheets.

~~~~~~  
>*In Hermione's Dream*<p>

The soft lights twinkled in the magnificent oak branches above us, the twilight breeze caressed my skin sending shivers through my body.

"All I want is you, my love" sounded the gentle yet seductive voice of the man beside me.

"I want you more" I teased

Our lips joined tenderly as he moved his bare chest closer to mine. His tongue grazed alone my lip, I granted his entrance and laced my fingers into his silky hair.

As the kiss deepened I swung my leg gracefully across him, straddling him I could feel his mischievous grin against my lips. Suddenly his lips disappeared from mine my eyes shot open to find him looking lustfully at my half naked body.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked playfully, his hands began caressing my bare breasts all I could do was moan in pleasure.

He took that as a yes, rolling me beneath his magnificent body continuing to massage my breast whilst biting and sucking on the other, he trailed his kisses down my stomach to my waist then back to my boobs.

Slowly his hand began climbing up my inner thigh towards my soaked panties, his finger touched my core causing me to moan with excitement.

He ripped off my panties tossing them over towards the little stream that snaked along the oaks trunk. His finger began pumping inside me, by the time he had 3 busy fingers in me my moans where loud and long.  
>"I want you inside me Draco more than anything!" I moaned in his ear "Take me please"<p>

"Don't be impatient my love" he said whilst digging his fingers deeper into me, if that was possible.

"Stop teasing me - urghhh - I'm coming" I screamed in total ecstasy.  
>He removed his fingers from within me licking my juices from them and licking the excess that was trailing down my leg until his tongue touched my core sending me over the edge quivering with anticipation. He lifted his head to smirk at me.<p>

Suddenly the lights in the oak tree shattered, his face moulded into a evil smirk as the icy wind whirled around us stripping the mighty tree of it's leaves.

Dark shapes descended from the shadows of the once perfect sky, the enjoyable memories of the moments just passed began seeping out of my skin leaving my body an empty dispirited shell.

The scene blurred against my eyes, depicting evil images of the past, flashes of green, flames & torturous screams consumed me.

~~~

I bolted straight up in bed my back ramrod straight, how did that dream turn so evil? Memories of the dark past usually consumed my dreams but never ones with Draco in them. He was my future but his evil past, his layers of misguided youth always troubled me, could people change that much? Could a pure evil bloodline unite with the good side?

These thoughts played on my mind while I looked around my room for Draco but he wasn't there, Ron was still passed out on the couch and everything was quiet. I wanted to be in Draco's protective arms but we had school tomorrow and he needed his sleep, as did I.

I rolled over again, clearing my head of all thoughts and falling back into a light slumber.

~~~~~  
>The next morning I awoke with two strong arms wrapped around me, automatically I snuggled into his chest.<br>"Good morning, have I told you I love you?" I kissed his collar bone and breathed in his scent. It was wrong it wasn't the usual calming mint aroma it was more like chicken and sweat.  
>I stiffened and moved away from the man only to find the face of Ronald Weasley.<p>

"I knew you really loved me not that retarded Draco, I love you more than he does" a triumphant grin claimed his face.

"what the hell are you doing in my bed, Ron?" I screamed at him lurching myself towards my cupboard.

"I got your hint, love"

"What hint? I didn't drop any hints!"

"Yes you did Mione! You said in your sleep "

Shit he had been listening to my fantasy/nightmare.  
>"What did I say!" I shouted a little to loud. I heard hurried footsteps climbing my staircase.<p>

"Hermione are you all right?" Draco sounded so concerned, he was so cute. He burst through my door suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing Weasley?" Draco snarled rushing to my side "Hermione care to explain?"

"It's not what you think" Seriously Hermione that's the line you come up with? "I was having a dream, well nightmare and I woke up and he was still on the couch, I thought he was still asleep.

"I went back to sleep then he was there next to me with his arms round me this morning" His eyes looked furious yet his completion remained calm "But I freaked out because it wasn't you then started yelling at him then you came in" I hurried to finish before he got the wrong idea.

"Hermione you shouldn't lie to the bastard" Ron sneered from my bed.

"Don't you dare call him that" I spat at him

"Oh come on Hermione. You told me you loved me just before when you kissed me"

"I did not kiss you, Ronald"

"You said you loved him?" Draco looked crushed and hurt

"No, I didn't tell him that I only said that because I thought it was you, I had just woken up and I was disorientated, Draco please believe me" I took his face in my hands starring into his icy steel eyes, a series of emotions played through them, hurt, confusion, love, pain then anger. "I'm sorry honey" I added softly.

"Seriously? That's what you come up with?" He stepped back almost robotically. "Weasley get out now" he spat at him then continued walking mechanically out of the room.

"Draco wait" I called after him running down the stairs to our little living room.

"Are you cheating on me Hermione?" he snapped harshly

"No, how can you think I would do that? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust"

"You have to believe me I didn't know it was him! I woke up and thought it was you do I automatically snugged closer to him then he smelt wrong"

"He smelt wrong? What the hell?"

"You smell like mint and this weird homey kind of scent and Ron smells well, like old chicken and sweat" I made a face at the last part.

"Don't try to confuse me with that innocent face of yours Hermione" he told me, fighting back a smile. "Look, just give me some time to think?"

I nodded then he moved towards me and kissed my forehead lightly then disappeared into his room.

-

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you like it so far.. Please review if you have any suggestions for the story!**

**Thankyou DracoFeltonTomMalfoy for reviewing 3 xxx **

**Please reviewing it makes me happy! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**  
><strong>  
>I was standing there for what seemed like hours processing the past events.<p>

Hermione you're such an idiot! How could you open yourself up to that vulnerability.  
>Ron + alcohol + you = trouble.<br>You've known for years that Ron likes you, the only reason he got with Lavender was to make you jealous, it hadn't worked and he got stuck with Lavender for years.

However I wanted the trust between Draco and I to be strong again, even though I didn't even do anything! It's not like he hasn't cheated on someone before, for Merlin's sake he was a manwhore! Before all of the 'us' stuff started.

At that moment Ron waltzed down the stairs in his boxers when he reached the bottom step his grin widened.

That was my last straw.

"Ron get out now, you pathetic bastard!" I screamed at him, slapping him absently as tears of confusion streamed down my face, eventually pushing him out of the door, slamming it in his face I crumbling on the floor, drifting into a confused, uneasy sleep.

*******  
>Little did Hermione know what had occurred in the last few days for a certain blonde boy.<p>

Two days earlier an owl was sent to a very happy and in love Draco Malfoy, on receiving the roll of parchment from the faithful house elf, Dinky on behalf of his mother Narcissa Malfoy, his emotions set off on a twisting ride.

Dinky had served the manor extremely well after Dobby had become a free elf. Draco had grown quite fond of Dinky over the past years, much to his fathers disgust, Draco hated how Lucius treated anything lower than himself & the passion that Hermione has for the rights of house elves always got to his soft side.

"Draco,

Your father is very ill and he will most likely pass on soon. He expects that you take over the Manor and look after the Malfoy deeds and such.

I will be in touch when your father dies.

Narcissa Malfoy"

As Draco read the messy writing on the parchment he began to cry not with loss or sadness but with anger, anger for his father, his family & their decisions.

Ever since his father had been proven guilty for service to the Dark Lord by the Ministry, he had been contemplating the idea of revenge on his father for the horrid things he has done to others and himself over the years. Draco had grown to love his mother when she was out of the control of Lucius, Narcissa had saved Harry's life and was granted freedom by the ministry and Draco had been granted the same gratitude.

As he re-read the letter he thought how his mother must be suffering, it didn't matter how evil his father was Narcissa still loved him. However Draco couldn't bare to go back to that depressing, gloomy house it was filled with to many memories.

"Dear mother,

I am sorry to hear the news, however I am unable to visit you in your time of need, I may be able to visit after school has finished and the celebrations have concluded. You are welcome to join in on the celebrations if you wish.

Please keep me updated on fathers state.

Draco"

His quill dashed across the page rapidly the overload of emotions clogging his thought patterns and the ability to write.

He thought of how misled he had been in his lifetime by his family and their evil connections, however in his darkest of times there had always been a light, a shining beacon of hope, his Hermione. Somehow she had always shown Draco the choices he could make in his life and had given him glimpses into another world, a better life choice.

Draco had never understood how happiness could feel until she had come into his life, she was like the soul that was missing from his lifeless, empty corpse. It felt so destined that they should be together, he wanted to be her protector, her guardian, his whole being wanted to make her happy. Draco would do anything for her.

In that moment he decided to make a grand gesture of his love, his faithfulness and his adoration for Hermione Granger. A ring, a promise, a forever.

Yes, Draco Malfoy wanted to share his future, his forever with the one person who knew the real him. Just Draco no false façades.

-

The moonlight played on Draco's back as he ventured back towards the castle from his brief trip to London. The beaming smile on his features was unmissable, he was overjoyed with the decisions he had made with the preparations for his proposal, every person he had passed in the city felt his astounding exulted mood and had no choice but to feel happy also.

He had found the perfect jeweller to recreate his great-grandmothers engagement ring. Some changes to the design would have to be made for he couldn't present his love with a dark magic incrusted ring.

The original Malfoy ring was a dark band in the shape of a snake donned with a shinning emerald surrounded by tiny gemstones that where set into the snakes body disguised as scales.

Draco had decided to change it to a classic silver round band frosted with a large princess cut clear diamond with small emeralds cascading down the band from the centre. He also had it engraved with "To my love, forever".

As he climbed the great stairs in the castle he heard a voice babbling to itself then a crash of glass, Draco went to investigate.

The unmistakeable ginger haired boy was strewn across the steps, to his right was a shattered bottle of firewhiskey and a large flask of what smelt like muggle alcohol was clasped in Ron's hand.

"Youuuu" he slurred "Drake, drakie Draco, yo-you ruined my life you did" Ron finished trying, unsuccessfully, to sit up instead he just rolled into the mess of sharp glass around him "Fuck" he groaned out skidding down a few more steps.

"Weasley what happened to you?" Draco questioned with no emotion in his tone.

"Lavender" he rolled again letting the flask fall from his grip and pour its liquid over himself and the marble beneath him. "She's gone" he continued turning to a blubbering mess.

Draco moved from the shadows to the mentally unstable ginger, pulling him back up the stairs, slung Ron's arm around his shoulders and once again started on his ascent on the stairs to his dorm, ignoring the slurred objections of Ron. Draco would have left him there if it wasn't for Hermione's voice in his head telling him it was the right thing to do.

"You don't know how much you've fucked up my life do you Ferret?"

"I think you've done most of the harm to yourself weasel"

"You-you-you stole my girl"

"Again you're wrong. Hermione was never your girl, she chose me over you, anyway you have that pathetic slapper you call a girlfriend." Draco explained in the same dead tone, Ron swung a punch at his face but missed by about a metre due to his intoxicated eyesight.

Draco smirked at his feeble attempt but continued to half drag Ron up the last set of steps, eventually reaching the head dorms door.

According to the clock in the common room it was 11:35 pm, how time flys when you're having fun.

Draco was chewing on the idea of leaving Ron passed out on the common room couch but thought better of it, 'what was wrong with his brain lately?' he thought childishly to himself. He dragged the gangly drunken mess up the stairs to Hermione's room, after knocking softly for a while and receiving no answer Draco was going to move Ron to the couch until Ron started hammering away at her door.  
>The plan of not disturbing Mione flew straight out the window when she angrily heaved open her door with a displeased and sleepy expression.<br>Her face rearranged from anger to disappointment and worridness as she spied the gurgling Weasley in Draco's grip.

"What have you done?" she harshly spat at Ron

"I found him passed out on the stairs near the library" Draco answered for him

"Ron?" she waved her hand in front of his eyes to get his attention as he gazed off in to space.

"Hiya Miiinnneee" Ron slurred "Can I-I-I lay down maybe?"

"Sure" She replied pulling him across her room to the little love seat "Just don't puke or you're out, got it Ronald?"

"Yeah yeah Mr Cranky pants" he giggled then burped and rolled over and began snoring.

"Well I think he's out for the night, thanks for bringing him here" She said turning back towards Draco who was still standing feverishly in Hermione's doorway.

"No problem, I was going to leave him there but I figured you'd get angry at me" he murmered with a childish smirk playing on his lips as Draco pulled her into a tender embrace, thinking about his plans for their future causing him to smile like an idiot.

"My my how the Slytherin prince has changed?" She chimed kissing him lightly on his collarbone, Draco's arms wrapped more possesively around her thin waist.  
>"As much as I would love to see where this goes" she continued trailing her kisses up his neck "I'm exhausted, love, you know big day of shopping" She kissed him quickly then<br>pushed him out her room closing the door in his disappointed face.

Draco stared at the portrait of the mightly lion that was pushed in his face with the door, waves of tiredness flooded through his veins as he thought of his soft feather pillow and a peaceful nights slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke with a layer of sweat clinging to my body, confusing shook my brain into motion. He concentrated on Hermione and felt an overwhelming sense of horrendous fear and pain.

He had always had a gift with connecting into peoples feelings or thoughts when he tuned into the emotional patterns. However, Draco only could read someone so clearly if he had a deep emotional tie to the person. Hermione's emotions dropped from the hysterical high to a slow lull of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~

"What did I say!" Draco heard Hermione scream

"Hermione are you all right?" He hollered from the common room, when he didn't get a response his heart rate tripled.

He burst through her door to find a disheveled looking Weasley in the large crimson bed & a flustered Hermione standing at the opening of her closet.

"What the hell are you doing Weasley?" Draco snarled joining Hermione near the closet "Hermione care to explain?"

"It's not what it looks like" Draco's face set into his usual emotionless expression, however he was sure his fury would burn true through his eyes.

"I was having a dream, well nightmare and I woke up and he was still on the couch, I thought he was still asleep." Hermione continued

"I went back to sleep then he was there next to me with his arms round me this morning" Her skin paled as she tried to read the blonde boy in front of her "But I freaked out because it wasn't you then started yelling at him then you came in" She hurried to finish.

"Hermione you shouldn't lie to the bastard" Ron sneered from the bed.

"Don't you dare call him that" she spat at him

"Oh come on Hermione. You told me you loved me just before when you kissed me"

"I did not kiss you, Ronald"

"You said you loved him?" Draco looked crushed and hurt

"No, I didn't tell him that I only said that because I thought it was you, I had just woken up and I was disorientated, Draco please believe me" Hermione took his face in her hands starring into his icy steel eyes, a series of emotions played through them, hurt, confusion, love, pain then anger. "I'm sorry honey" She added softly.

That's when Draco's full bucket of emotions spilt over.

"Seriously? That's what you come up with?" he stepped back robotically. "Weasley get out now" he spat at him then stalked mechanically out of the room.

"Draco wait" Hermione called after him running down the stairs to their little living room.

"Are you cheating on me Hermione?" he snapped harshly

"No, how can you think I would do that? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust"

"You have to believe me I didn't know it was him! I woke up and thought it was you do I automatically snugged closer to him but he smelt wrong"

"He smelt wrong? What the hell?"

"You smell like mint and this weird homey kind of scent and Ron smells well, like old chicken and sweat" She made an adorable face at the last part, she seemed like she was telling the truth Draco could read it in her eyes.

"Don't try to confuse me with that innocent face of yours Hermione" he told her. "Look just give me some time to think?"

She nodded as he moved towards her and kissed her forehead lightly then disappeared into his room.

What was going on?

There was this weird sensation in his chest, a painful throbbing spread through his veins towards his heart. Hermione had shown him so many new emotions he didn't even know he had, but this particular feeling was not enjoyable whatsoever.

Had he made a blind mistake of thinking that she loved him in return? Everyone believed she was meant to be with Weasley, even her friends but they're to afraid to say it.

Maybe she was better off with a guy like him, no evil background or malicious family.

He had given her his heart, for he could not feel its broken state deep within his chest, though where it once felt whole and alive was now nothing but an empty pain flooded crevice.

Draco collapsed on his bed, the future he had pictured with his love was shattering before him.

"Maybe I should run away?" he murmured to himself

"No that would be childish, you don't know that her heart has shattered or not, you're refusing to listen to your heart." he thought back

"I don't have a heart remember? Well an untainted one anyway"

He rolled over pulling out the small bag from under his bed.

Once he had retrieved the little blue box the throbbing pain grew once more in his chest.


End file.
